


Devil on Her Shoulder

by BWinner



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWinner/pseuds/BWinner
Summary: Post Promised Day.  Riza was having what she hoped was an innocent lunch with her friend Rebecca, but that friend has some devious ideas on how Riza should spend her last few days in Central before being shipped to Ishval.  Specifically devious ideas about who she should spend her last few days in Central with.  Is Riza willing to take such a big personal risk?Royai, OOC, PWP, Lemon...





	Devil on Her Shoulder

Warnings: PWP, OOC, Lemon

Pairings: Roy/Riza

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist in any incarnation. I do not profit from this work of fiction.

Devil on Her Shoulder

A warm breeze gently caressed the patrons seated on the patio of a small café just off a busy street in Central City. The sun shone merrily down and the air was filled with the happy chatter of couples and groups as they sipped their coffees and teas. However, for one particular blonde the conversation with her companion was slowly slipping into the uncomfortable, if not down right embarrassingly inappropriate.

“C’mon Riza, you can’t seriously tell me you’ve never thought about it!” said the boisterous brunette.

“Rebecca, this is hardly appropriate conversation,” a slightly irate Riza clipped back.

“I’ve seen the looks you two have exchanged, and with how much time you two spend together... I find it very hard to believe he’s never crossed your mind in that manner,” Rebecca pressed.

“He’s my superior officer,” she said, putting particular stress on the last two words in the sentence.

“He’s also a rule breaker… and you follow right along with it. You’re both going to be shipping off to Ishval for god knows how long to stabilize that nation; I say live a little before you go,” and the woman fixed Riza with a devious smirk.

“Where in the world is this even coming from Rebecca? Being in the Amestrian military I’m sure you of all people know how wrong things could go if a higher ranking officer and his subordinate were ever caught in such an intimate situation.”

“Then don’t get caught,” she said matter-of-factly with a wink.

Riza chose to roll her eyes and take another sip of her cappuccino. She was done bickering for the day and didn’t feel like providing her friend with any more ammunition. Rebecca finally seemed to get the hint and sat back to quietly sip at her own drink. The two women carried on with their lunch with far more light-hearted conversation before finally parting ways.

The Lieutenant wandered idly through the bustling streets of the city, and enjoyed the sounds of life as she made her way from various stores to stalk up on supplies for her trip. It was wonderful to have the hum of the city and errands to run to distract her… or at least attempt to distract her. Damn that Rebecca, putting thoughts in her head. Riza couldn’t lie, she had been somewhat enamoured with Mustang when he had arrived at her father’s place to study alchemy; however, being in the military had changed things. She took her job quite seriously, and that meant the colonel was no longer an option for her.

Yet if that were the case, why was she absentmindedly wandering towards his apartment? Riza found that even though she realized what she was doing, she wasn’t making a move to turn herself around. Within a few more minutes she was at his doorstep, and without thinking about it was ringing his doorbell. The young man was surprised to see her of course, but regardless let her in.

“Hawkeye,” he addressed her with a bewildered tone. “Is everything okay, what brings you here?”

The blonde clutched the one paper bag of groceries to her like a shield and took a deep breath. “I – I just thought I would come by and see how you were making out with your preparations for transfer, Sir,” she replied, albeit lamely.

Mustang quirked an eyebrow and fixed her with a funny look. “Do you have so little faith in me, Lieutenant?”

“If your ability to fill out paperwork is any indication sometimes you need a kick in the behind…” she said dryly, doing her best to dig herself out of the hole she had made.

The young man continued to fix her with a skeptical stare before he finally sighed and his posture sagged. Muttering something about her being impossible he took the paper bag from her arms then reached down and unclipped Black Hayate from his leash. The little black and white dog eagerly rushed in and found a comfortable spot to lie down underneath a window in the living room, leaving his master to stand wordlessly in the entryway somewhat confused before the man beckoned her inside. She made her way to the couch and sat down, a little bit uneasy as he fumbled around in the kitchen; however, within a few moments he emerged with two steaming cups of tea and handed her one.

The silence that stretched on between them, became somewhat uncomfortable after a while as they sat and sipped their beverages. Every once in a while, she would steal glances at the man beside her, and the conversation with Rebecca would play in her head. Hawkeye could feel her face beginning to flush as the idea played out in her head, but try as she may, it wouldn’t go away.

“What’s the matter, is the tea too hot?” Mustang asked, his tone smooth, but not without a hint of underlying worry.

Riza felt like cursing, they had barely engaged in any kind of conversation and her body language had already started to become obvious. She felt her will power slip little by little, and the naughty suggestion of her friend became more and more impossible to quash. Would it be so bad, to throw caution to the wind and just, ‘live a little’? Riza couldn’t remember the last time she took a serious personal risk; she had taken risks plenty of times as a soldier, but never one that would strictly benefit herself…

She took a deep, steadying breath, then put down her mug and turned to the man beside her. Not allowing the colonel too long to fix her with another bewildered stare she reached up and caressed the side of his face then leaned forward and captured his lips with her own. Those lips seemed to melt against hers, almost succumbing to the moment; then in what seemed like a split second he jerked back.

“H-Hawkeye?” he gasped out. “What in the world are you doing?”

“Living a little,” she said simply before moving in to kiss him again.

Once more Roy was startled by the motion, and stiffened against her momentarily. All of his instinct and better judgment was telling him to push her away, but all his body chose to do was wrap her in his arms and pull her close. Without any thought to potential repercussions he swiped his tongue along her lips and wasn’t necessarily surprised when it took very little coaxing to that mouth opened. Their tongues spared against one another, each trying to burn the feel of the other’s mouth into memory. Riza was the one to finally yield and pull away for air, then fixed Roy with a challenging look.

“How far do you want this to go?” he asked breathlessly.

“How far do you want to take it?” she replied, her tone taking on sultry notes.

The man gave an almost wolfish smile, but said nothing as he moved in to capture her lips again. The kiss bloomed with passion as it released with it years of pent up longing and lust. How long had each of them wanted this? Probably longer than either cared to admit; now that it had started both knew it would be impossible to stop. Losing all her former apprehension Riza threw her arms around Roy and held him hard against herself. The kiss was fierce, almost desperate in nature, and the young woman could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears. She mewled with disappointment when Roy pulled back, but he barely gave her a chance to protest before his lips found her throat and he guided her body to lie on the couch.

The nips Roy placed along the soft flesh of her neck were gentle at first, playful even as he relished in each soft gasp and sigh, before he dragged his tongue from her collarbone up her neck to her earlobe. Nibbling at it delicately he was treated to a lusty moan and he gave a hum of satisfaction. Distracting her with more of that action he reached up and undid the first few buttons on her shirt then slipped his hand in to gently grasp her breast over her bra. Riza let out a sharp gasp and arched into his touch. Spurred on by her eager reaction Roy kneaded the cushiony flesh over the smooth silky material while his lips returned their attention to her mouth, kissing her passionately once more. As the kiss continued so too did the ministrations of his hands on her breasts, alternating between hard and teasing touches; coaxing those nipples to harden for him.

Riza’s nails dug into his back as her grip tightened around him. His kisses were intoxicating and combined with the feeling of his hands on her she grew headier, slipping deeper into the throes of passion. With those pleasure senses heightened she felt a hand reach around her back and fumble to unhook her bra; as best as she could muster, she lifted her upper body off the couch ever so slightly to allow better access. The bra quickly snapped open and with a growl mixed with desire and frustration, Roy once again broke their kiss, only to sit Riza up and pull her shirt and bra away in one fell swoop. She couldn’t for the life of her figure out why, as she had instigated this whole chain of events, but Riza felt herself flush and even shy away from the outright hungry look the older man fixed on her now. No one’s eyes had ever dragged across her body in that manner and it was exhilarating, if almost intimidating.

Once he had burned the sight of a disheveled and topless Riza Hawkeye into his mind’s eye, Roy leaned down once more to take one of her heaving breasts into his mouth, circling her pert nipple with his tongue. Riza had to bite her lip hard to keep from calling out as she desperately tried to cling to the cushions of the couch. A heat began to pool in her stomach as he continued to lavish attention on her breasts. Roy smiled at the reaction and the need inside of him grew; reaching down he gently caressed her thigh over her skirt before inching it up to the point he could get a hand underneath. Deliberately and slowly he trailed light fingertips along her inner thigh before pressing a thumb on the fabric covered mound just above the crevasse of her womanhood. Riza let out a strangled noise that was somewhere between a gasp and outright cry as her body instinctively canted her hips towards that touch. Roy continued to massage the area once in a while dragging his index finger across her cloth-covered folds, he hummed his approval when he felt moisture begin to build up.

Roy could also feel his own body continually reacting to the moment and noted that his pants felt increasingly tighter and uncomfortable. In an agonizing move for the both of them he pulled away from her body in order to sit up and unfasten his pants. Riza flushed harder as she saw his erection straining through the confines of his boxers, but spurned by an urge to return even half the pleasure she was feeling she reached up a hand to almost timidly caress the cloth covered bulge. Roy released a hiss and thrust hard against her touch, grinding himself against her palm. Feeling slightly more confident, Riza hooked her fingers into the waistband of his boxers and pulled them up and over, releasing his erection from its confines, then wrapped her hand around the throbbing flesh. 

Slowly she began pumping her hand up and down, working the skin along the stiffened member. Roy let out a hum of approval and rocked his hips into the motion, trying to follow her rhythm. As Riza continued her ministrations her partner collected himself enough to continue working his fingers along her, finally slipping them inside her panties and sliding two up into that wet, warm crevasse. He smiled when he felt her pause and shiver then slowly began moving them in and out of her. Both of them relished in the moment of intimacy, releasing soft moans and sighs they watched one another with lidded lustful gazes. Soon that slow and steady tempo increased, spurned on by pent up lust and desperation.

Roy was the first to pull back, gently he removed his soaking wet fingers and freed himself from her grasp. With Riza’s gaze maintained, he drew down her skirt and panties before kicking off his own pants and boxers. Seeing no hesitation in those roan coloured eyes he slowly guided himself to that tight heat, groaning in pleasure as he entered her at long last. Riza gasped, almost overwhelmed by the action, and her body involuntarily stiffened at the sensation of feeling him finally seated all the way inside her. Roy paused for a moment to allow her adjust; when she finally wrapped her arms around his back and gave a slight nod, he began an easy pace. 

Little by little with each thrust Riza’s body began to tingle once more. As she watched Roy, his eyes now closed with a wash of ecstasy painted across his face, she could feel that heat in her stomach intensify, and her body became more wound up. Roy was enraptured right now, that tight, wet warmth fitting him almost perfectly. Neither thought they would be caught in the throes of passion with one another, to live it was almost too much. Finally, that passion in Riza boiled over and she almost spasmed with the intensity of her orgasm. Roy only managed a few more powerful thrusts before he quickly pulled out and let his warm, sticky seed spray across her belly. 

The two crumpled into one another, and held each other tightly as they fought to catch their breaths. Caution had been thrown to the wind and nothing else mattered right now. All that was left was to relish this moment. 

Riza was certain of thing right now though, she definitely owed that little devil on her shoulder lunch the next time they got together.

**Author's Note:**

> If some people reading this are also following my "Breaking Point" fanfic, I swear to god I haven't forgotten about it... I've just been struggling with ideas on how to end it. Apologies for the massive wait, but hopefully this makes up for some of it...


End file.
